


【德哈】午夜音乐厅（pwp）

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 钢琴家德拉科X上班族哈利德拉科的个人独奏会哈利却没能出席，于是德拉科决定在恋人的身上弹一曲李斯特……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	【德哈】午夜音乐厅（pwp）

德拉科·马尔福坐在后台，任造型师最后为他整理好墨绿色的领结并别上精致的银色镶嵌尖晶石的领夹，和他一双灰蓝色的深邃眼眸极为相称。

可这位年轻的音乐家却并不高兴。

“他还没来么？”他抬眼望见匆匆走进后台的助理布雷斯·扎比尼，问道。而刚从观众席上回来的助理只是摇摇头。

德拉科皱起了好看的眉，显得有些阴郁，这是他成名以来第一次个人独奏会，那家伙却敢迟到。他最后一次拨通了熟悉的号码，结果又是无人接听。呵，这个破特，什么时候才能改改他永远手机静音的坏毛病！

“德拉科，”布雷斯看了看腕表，提醒道，“还有三分钟正式开场。”

德拉科站起身整了整露出一小段的雪白衬衫的袖子，精心裁剪的黑色天鹅绒燕尾服将本就高挑的身形称得更显腰细腿长，涂了发胶的淡金色头发整齐地梳起，露出光洁的额头。他挑了挑眉，露出一个旧时代贵族似的虚假微笑，显得傲慢却又无可挑剔，仿佛就要去逡巡自己的领土。

主持人退下，深色的幕布缓缓向两边拉开，聚光灯先是打在舞台中央那架漆黑厚重的Grotrian Steinwey（戈特里安-史坦威）*上，然后照亮德拉科的位置。年轻人优雅的鞠躬示意，在一片掌声中撩过后摆坐在矮凳上，修长的手指在琴键上随意拨动，指尖流出一串灵动而柔和的音符。

试音结束，黑白交错跳跃的琴键舞出今夜的第一支曲子，仿佛有几束流行从深邃夜空中划过，经过短暂的浑厚朦胧转向轻快，展现出深邃、悠远的朗朗星夜，宁静柔和而又淡淡的不舍，正是克莱德曼的《星空》。

演奏的金发青年微合双眼，表情也透露出淡淡的遗憾和忧郁来，带着整个音乐厅的观众都逐渐沉迷于音乐描绘出来的世界中。

唉，哈利没来，真是遗憾。

哈利·波特抓住公文包冲出公司，期间掏出手机看了一眼，时间即将滑向十点半，手机界面跳过几条未接来电然后停留在最后与德拉科发过的短信。

“对不起，有十分重要的事情要处理，不知加班到几点，我尽量赶过去！”

“你要是最后不出现在音乐厅你就完蛋了破特。”

哈利咬咬牙，在心里给德拉科道了无数个歉，挥手拦了一辆出租车，急忙冲向音乐厅。要是我能赶上最后一曲就好了。

当他终于从出租车上跳下来时，大本钟敲响了第十一下，哈利的心立刻沉了下去。赶不上了，一曲也赶不上了。他拨通了德拉科的电话，一阵嘟嘟声后传来忙音，对方拒绝接听他的电话。哈利自知理亏，两个月前就知道了德拉科要开个人音乐会的消息，那个对德拉科的音乐道路极其重要，是他走向成功的一个台阶，可最后他还是臣服于领导和薪水的淫威之下，没能准时参加。他本来以为自己会迟到，没想到直接是没赶上。

音乐厅的大门没有关闭。抱着侥幸心理掏出德拉科给的贵宾特邀票，哈利快步走了进去，向工作人员解释自己是表演者的家属，过来接他的。那位工作人员点点头，遗憾的告诉他音乐会已经结束有一会儿了，观众们都已经离开。

“呃，我过去看看他，不会耽误太久的。”

“没关系，在二号厅，您可以过去。马尔福先生还没出来呢，表演者可以待到我们关门。”

哈利自己推开音乐厅的大门，厚重木门因特殊的材质竟然悄无声息，他站在最高的台阶处，往下望去，空无一人的音乐厅唯一的光源来自舞台。熟悉的人正端坐在名贵的钢琴前，颔着首正在解扣得有些紧的袖扣，长长的在灯光下微颤的金色眼睫在眼下投出淡淡的阴影。聚光灯集中在他的身上，一时间哈利觉得他的眼中只能有他、只能看他，除此之外别无选择。

“哈利，你迟到了。”青年望向他，有些失落地指出对方的失约。

哈利快走两步下了台阶：“实在是抱歉，德拉科，今天公司的问题是在是有点难解决，同事们都在加班。”

德拉科翻了翻琴架上的乐谱，眼睛紧紧盯着朝自己走过来的哈利：“我今天为你准备了李斯特的《爱之梦》*，你却没能听到。”

哈利心猛地跳了一下，他们高中时的第一次相遇，就是他偶然撞见了正在音乐室练习《爱之梦》三部曲的隔壁学院的傲慢大少爷。

“实在对不起，我会补偿你的德拉科！我下次，我以后每一次都不会迟到了。”

德拉科勾起嘴角冲哈利露出个他惯有的笑：“没关系，哈利，我现在可以弹给你听。”

看见熟悉的坏笑，哈利敏锐地觉得事情没那么简单，不过本就愧疚的他阻止自己多想。

德拉科的手放在了琴键上，他弓起手腕却扭过头盯着哈利翠绿的眼睛：“愣着干嘛疤头，上来啊。”

哈利走上舞台，准备坐在德拉科的旁边，不料德拉科却突然伸手抓住哈利的手腕，直接将人带进怀里！

“！”哈利一条腿跪在琴凳上，没被握住的手摁在凳面上勉强支撑住自己，以别扭的姿势趴在德拉科的怀里。

“德拉科，你！”

“嘘——别闹，不是要听曲子么？”

德拉科看着有点惊慌了恋人，眼神深了深，一手仍然紧紧握住手腕，另一只手钻进哈利的西装外套，贴着哈利的衬衫从腰上滑过，指尖还在他身上一点一点的如同打着节拍。哈利有点怕痒得想要挣脱怀抱，德拉科的那只手直接攀上了哈利的胸膛，拽住打得整齐的领带——那还是今早他亲自替哈利打上的领带——把人捞得更近，一个吻不由分说地落在对方唇上。

哈利有点负罪感地容忍了这个目前为止还很温柔的吻，德拉科人看着傲慢又冰冷，唇却是暖的。对方撬开了他的唇齿，舌得寸进尺得探进深处，勾着哈利回应起来，唇舌纠缠间拉开一缕银色的黏腻丝线在聚光灯下反着暧昧的光。当一吻结束，哈利才发觉自己的领带不知不觉间被对方扯掉了。

“你够了，一会儿有人进来的。回去再说……”哈利感受到自己身下有些反映了，有些尴尬得想推开德拉科。

德拉科笑着摸摸哈利因为长吻而憋得有些红的脸颊，手中的动作不停：“我又不做什么，弹个钢琴而已。”

“什……？”哈利一声疑惑还没说完就发现坏心眼的人已经用那条解下来的领带缠上了自己的手腕，把双手束缚到身后。

“别乱动，我不想绑的太紧。”

哈利怒骂一声，Fuck，明明很紧了好吗！德拉科把哈利堵在自己与钢琴中间，一条腿挤进哈利双腿间，故意让他曲起了腿不能很好的站直保持平衡。就算哈利百般不情愿，德拉科还是灵活的解开了皮带，毫不留情得扯下哈利的西裤。微凉的手摸上敏感的大腿，然后隔着底裤移到已经略微抬头的欲望上。哈利被激了一下，下意识向后倒，连忙想用手扶住什么，接过摁在了琴键上，发出一声嗡鸣。

“德拉科，别这样！”哈利的声音随着德拉科的动作看是变得有些低哑，毫无震慑力的拒绝钢琴家在用修长干净的手指在他的下身上揉捏。德拉科只是挑了挑眉，另一只手钻进衬衫下摆，在人赤裸的腰腹间引起一阵颤栗。

“为什么不能这样？”德拉科低下头去亲吻了一下哈利的小腹，挑逗地咬住衬衫的一角后抬起眼角，看向满脸通红的哈利：“我也是在演奏啊。”

“你……呃嗯……”哈利还没骂出声就被人捏住了胸前，小粒被恶意得掐了一下，引得他忍不住呜咽了一声，发出暧昧的喘息。德拉科褪下哈利的内裤，包裹住哈利已经坚硬的欲望之源，不轻不重的撸动着，鼻息还不断抚摸上哈利的腹部。哈利被上下两处的动作刺激得腿直发软，差点跌坐在德拉科那条挤进来的腿上。

“哈利……”

“嗯……嗯？”哈利红着眼角应声。

“你手上轻点，Grotrian Steinwey可贵着呢。”德拉科的唇贴着哈利的腰间，恶意得出声提醒，那唇瓣一张一合扫过哈利敏感的腰线。

哈利又着急又羞耻，赶紧把手从琴键上撤开，但失去了着力点的他更像是风浪上没有着落的小船，被眼前的讨厌鬼玩弄在鼓掌之中。年轻的音乐家似乎认为这首交响乐可以结束序曲了，他的手指转移了阵地，一路滑到哈利的身后，在浑圆结实的臀部揉捏，甚至坏心眼的拍了一下。趁人颤抖之际，手指滑进股沟间探向隐秘处。

德拉科低头含住哈利的下身，右手中指进进出出不停，舌尖刮过充血膨胀的柱身仔细描摹着薄皮下的青筋纹路。哈利大口大口的喘着气，感受到德拉科又探进去一根手指，两根手指在内壁上故意搔过引起一阵阵奇异的快感。他情迷意乱间差点忘记自己身在何处，脚趾手指都蜷了起来，电流一阵一阵通过全身。突然一声浑厚的音符打破本来只有喘息声的音乐厅，吓得哈利一个激灵直接射在德拉科的嘴里。

德拉科吐出哈利软下去的分身，勾勾嘴角站起来：“哈利很想弹钢琴？”

“我没有……！”哈利的话被德拉科的吻堵在喉咙间，腥苦的味道在口腔里弥漫，他有些茫然得被德拉科被德拉科圈在怀里。德拉科的右手还在哈利的穴口进出扩张拉扯出生理反应分泌出的肠液，空着的左手却抚上琴键，弹起《爱吧》的开章，从低声部引出旋律转到中音部，指尖下深沉婉转的音乐停止在哈利摁在中间琴键的手上。

德拉科停止了右手的动作，从哈利体内出来，故意在聚光灯下向迟到而被惩罚的恋人展示三指间黏连的透明液体。

哈利臊红了脸，又见德拉科左手从礼服口袋中拿出一个小袋，他瞪大了眼睛，有些沙哑的声音还带着情欲：“你，你怎么表演还带着这个！”

用牙齿撕开包装，单手套在勃发的欲望上，德拉科表示本来是想要和你回家后庆祝时用的，但既然哈利没能及时赶到听现场演奏，作为恋人当然要弥补这个遗憾。

哈利还想反驳几句就突然被身前的人抬起一条腿一下子被塞满狭小的甬道，一声低呼溢出唇齿。其实因为德拉科为了准备这次独奏会，每日都在拼命练习乐谱，两人已经有一个多月没做过了。哈利说不期待一次酣畅淋漓的性爱是不可能的，只是努力的老实上班族没想过他们居然会在音乐厅就……

“德……嗯……德拉科，哈啊……”

虽然成心想惩罚哈利，但终归还是心疼恋人的德拉科一开始只是在浅处进出，等感觉哈利准备的差不多了才加大了力度，一次又一次撞击上哈利体内那处熟悉的敏感点。哈利被冲撞得站不住，只得拼命用手扶住钢琴的琴沿，可是坏心的音乐家可不愿意就此放过他，左手握住哈利被捆住的手腕恶意得拉开，叫哈利失去了支撑后下意识用那条被抬起的腿勾紧了德拉科的腰，天鹅绒的触感摩擦着腿上的皮肤。

“哈利……”德拉科向前俯身吻住哈利不断喘息的嘴角，“你可站稳了，摔伤了我会心疼的。”

哈利羞恼地用脚后跟踢了德拉科一下，换来更激烈的撞击，滚烫的坚硬不断顶上最敏感的一点，哈利的身体不住的往下滑，不得不自己把自己钉在德拉科身上，然后随着冲撞让腰背处被顶上钢琴，随着律动让身后的名贵钢琴发出一声声低鸣，伴着他自己的呻吟回荡在空无一人的音乐大厅。

“还爽约吗？”德拉科猛地一顶，手也捏住了哈利身前颤抖着抵着腹部的欲望，低哑着声音威胁道。

哈利因前后的刺激根本说不出话来，只得呜呜咽咽着摇着头。

“还迟到吗？”见哈利即将攀上高潮，德拉科却掐住了顶端，将蓄势待发的精液堵在后面。

哈利眼角染上生理性的泪水，声音都开始颤抖尖锐了：“不会了，啊嗯，你放开……！”

哈利啊。

德拉科凑到哈利耳边，含住耳垂，低声呢喃着恋人的名字，请你以后，一定在场，见证我每一个重要的时刻。

最后哈利下半身泥泞不堪得瘫坐在德拉科腿上，而素来洁癖的大少爷毫不在意昂贵的礼服被他弄脏。

等恋人休息够了喘匀气息，德拉科一把抱起他，要带他去后台收拾干净。

哈利勾住德拉科的领结，低声说：“不生气了？”

“不生气了，”德拉科吻吻青年的脸颊，“就是很想把你们公司买下来，再也不让你加班。”

哈利笑着捶了德拉科肩膀一拳：“我可不要做个被包养的小白脸，大钢琴家！”

德拉科挑着眉不置可否，心里却想着要是下次还因为加班让哈利错过自己的演出，那就整垮那个垃圾公司，哼。

注释：

①戈特里安-史坦威Grotrian Steinwey ：历史最为悠久的钢琴品牌，世界最为著名的钢琴，就是二战之前的“施坦威”，通常被业内人士称为“德国施坦威”，被誉为世界钢琴之“灵魂”。

②李斯特的《爱之梦》三部曲，分别是《崇高的爱》、《幸福的死》和《爱吧》，个人十分喜欢第三曲。

end

================

我自己都觉得太难吃了呜呜呜呜。


End file.
